Never Forgotten
by oldschoollover
Summary: Oneshot that takes place during The Big Bang Two. As the Eleventh Doctor is rewinding, he spots the Tenth Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS and decides to tell to Rose how he feels about her.


**No material used is mine. Purely fan-made Doctor Who stuff. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. This sounds Stephanie-Meyer-ish but I got this idea from a dream I had on Friday. Anyway…**

The Doctor was rewinding through time, because he was in the middle of the Big Bang Two. The Doctor had just witnessed himself "Good luck everyone! Behave and don't let that girl open her eyes!" and run off to River, leaving Amy sitting alone nervously with her eyes closed.

The Doctor went up to Amy and told her to trust him and to try to remember what he told her when she was seven.

After his talk with Amy, the Doctor went back further in time. He looked around the TARDIS. The TARDIS looked different. _How can this be?_ the Doctor thought. He was looking around the old TARDIS console, when he had big ears, and then big hair, and—

_Rose_, the Doctor thought suddenly. He turned around and he saw her, looking as beautiful as he remembered her. She was laughing with the tenth version of himself at some joke he had made. The Doctor couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at this.

_Why should I feel jealous?_ he thought, _It is me after all._ Still, the Doctor couldn't shake the fact of the matter. He remembered what he had said to Wilf that day in that café at Christmas when he explained regeneration. _Even if I regenerate, it still feels like dying. Some new man goes sauntering away. And I'm dead._

The Tenth Doctor began to speak again. "What are you thinking, Rose? Me, living in a house? I already told you it was terrifying before, why bring it up again?"

"You're just like any other bloke," said Rose, "blokes like you need some stable ground to fall back on every now and again. Rose started imitating the Doctor's tone and speech from before. 'A house, a proper house with-with…doors and carpets!'" "You are so afraid of mortgage!"

"Now, why would you want to be tied down to one planet, when you can travel with me?" said Ten, "As I said before, 'you can fill your life with chips and work, or you could go anywhere.' I mean it, Rose." We can go anywhere, you and I."

"I love travelling with you, Doctor," Rose said contentedly, "you're like a breath of fresh air and you're so full of excitement and adventure! But, I bet you 10 quid you wouldn't last a day in a 'proper house'".

"Oy! I could to! But I won't take your bet!"

"Whatever you say, Doctor," replied Rose with a smirk.

Ten tried to look angry, but he just couldn't when Rose shot him a winning smile; he just had to smile back. Rose turned around and started fiddling with controls on the TARDIS and started talking about some other adventure they'd had, but Ten wasn't listening, for he deliberately side-glanced to where the Eleventh Doctor was observing them silently.

_This man, this must be me; I can sense it,_ thought the Doctor_. He has the same oldness in his eyes, as if he's seen a hundred thousand things and he has the same longing for is definitely clear. This seems like a problem I will have to deal with in the future. A time-rewind. Too bad, I end up losing my big hair and side burns. Well, at least I look a bit younger. Well, if I'm him and he's me, I know what he wants._

The Eleventh Doctor observed the Tenth Doctor looking directly into his eyes, as if he could tell what he wanted most right now, before he was forgotten. He wanted to talk to Rose. He could see the gears turning in the Tenth Doctor's head. _This should be forbidden, _thought Eleven. _Isn't this violating some sort of rule where I can't cross my own time line? Isn't this creating a paradox? Well_, _as I'm rewriting the whole of the universe itself, I guess it hardly matters right now. All that matters is Rose._

The Tenth Doctor set his jaw and made a determined nod at the Eleventh Doctor. He then turned to Rose and said cheerily, "Rose, how about we play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game? What are you playing at now?" asked Rose incredulously.

"The game goes like this: I tie this hankie, (the Doctor pulled out a red handkerchief from him pocket), over your eyes and I put food into your mouth. If you can guess correctly what the three things I put into your mouth are, I will take you up on your bet. Deal?"

"Only if you don't trick me and run away or poison me!" said Rose, but she walked over to Ten and let him wrap the handkerchief over her eyes.

"Can't see anything, can you?" asked the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, it's as dark as a black hole orbiting around an impossible planet."

"Well, good." replied the Doctor.

The Eleventh Doctor observed as his former self put a gummy worm in Rose's mouth. She guessed correctly, so he proceeded to put a cookie in her mouth. She made appreciative noises about how delicious it was. She had guessed two items correctly.

"C'mon, Doctor, this isn't hard at all! Do I smell a mortgage in the air?" Rose said laughingly.

Ten laughed at her comment, then turned to Eleven. He motioned to him to come forward. The Eleventh Doctor walked tentatively forward toward him. They eyed each other for a few moments, as if trying to study every aspect of themselves. Then, the Tenth Doctor made a "go on" motion with his hand, stepped back, and leant against the TARDIS railing.

The Eleventh Doctor turned to Rose. He put his hands on her cheeks and started to caress them.

"Oh Rose," said Eleven, stroking her cheeks with his fingers, as if trying to commit the feeling to memory in this new body of his.

"Doctor, your voice sounds different. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Rose, just not good at this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

Eleven leant down and kissed her passionately. Rose didn't react at first out of shock, but quickly responded to the kiss. Their mouths mingled together fervently.

"Oh Rose," Eleven repeated, sighing, breaking the kiss. How could he have never told her? He thought she knew, but he knew what the future would hold for them, if his former self wasn't going to tell her, then he would, even if he was rewriting the universe.

"Hm, let me guess: a kiss from a Doctor?" said Rose cheekily.

"Why, yes, that's exactly what it is."

"Brilliant! I win!"

"Rose Tyler, there's something important you should know, something I need to tell you straight-away." interrupted Eleven. He needed to tell her _now_, no more waiting.

"Alright, what—?"

"Rose Tyler, I love you. I have been in love with you ever since I had big ears. Every day, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you, Rose. You are my world. You make me happy and I can act practically human with you. From the bottom of my hearts, I love you! I love you! I love you, Rose Tyler!" Not stopping himself, Eleven kissed her passionately again. After a few minutes, Rose broke the kiss. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Do you really mean it, Doctor? I mean, I have loved you for such a long time, but I thought I was the only one. You only seemed to act like we were friends. I never knew. Oh, Doctor, do you really mean it? Can it be true, Doctor? You're not tricking me, are you?"

The Eleventh Doctor was about to respond, but the Tenth Doctor, not being able to bear the jealousy of Rose kissing another man, even if it was his future self, pushed off against the railing and walked toward Rose.

"Rose Tyler, I absolutely, truly mean every word I ever say. You are the most wonderful thing that's ever come into my life. I couldn't bear to lose you." The Eleventh Doctor backed away from Rose and the Tenth Doctor took his place.

"You seem to be getting better at 'this sort of thing'." replied Rose, noticing the voice change, "you are alright, aren't you?"

"Rose Tyler," began the Tenth Doctor. He put his hands on her cheeks, just as his future self had done, and started to stroke them with his thumbs. With one hand, he took off the handkerchief. Rose opened her eyes and looked into his. The Tenth Doctor was looking so fiercely into hers, it was like he was looking into her very soul.

"I am entirely, completely, extremely, irreversibly, in love with you. Will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes, Doctor, I said I would before, didn't I? I will always be with you forever."

"Rose…" the Tenth Doctor kissed her passionately. Again, Rose responded to the kiss.

The Eleventh Doctor had backed away to wear he was when he entered the console room, and was observing the pair. Still, he couldn't help feeling a bit envious of himself. Even now, new memories of him and Rose started to appear. The Eleventh Doctor closed his eyes and remembered the events that had just happened through the other's eyes, chatting with Rose, side-glancing at his future self, being tortured as he watched himself say those loving words to Rose, walking up to her, taking off the handkerchief, kissing her. The Eleventh Doctor opened his eyes and continued to watch them kissing.

Not only did he now having kissing Rose from his former's perspective, but also his current perspective as well.

_Now I'm really giving myself a headache_. thought the Eleventh Doctor. He will always have the memory of Rose with him, whether the Ninth, Tenth, or Eleventh regeneration. Still, he felt that he had done a good deed, sparing himself the pain. Even though new memories were forming about new times he would have with Rose and their separation, he still had the old versions too.

_Time can be rewritten_, thought the Eleventh Doctor as the light from the crack swallowed him up and he continued to rewind.


End file.
